The Freddie Files
by Ififall
Summary: Freddie Roscoe thinks his brother's will never take him seriously, until he meets another Freddie...


A/N: Features Freddie Jackson From the TV series "The Take" Strong Language Adult and Disturbing scenes. Freddie Jackson's parts are in Italics.

* * *

Freddie Roscoe wasn't a religious man. His family never was. They made their own luck. Himself and his brothers were a force to be reckoned with. He'd protect his younger brothers, when he had to, but he knew that Ziggy and Joe would always be there to help him out. Ever since their Dad passed away Joe had been the father figure. No-one argued with Joe. Ziggy could hold his ground but for the most part, any orders Joe gave out were the law.

* * *

_"See ya later Fred"_

_"Ta" Freddie said nodding at Harry the prison officer. All those years in Prison and what good did it do? It was back to the Lion's den for Freddie. Freddie Jackson had got years in Prison and swore to the parole board that he was a changed man. He went to see his Parents. Nothing had changed there. As soon as he set one foot on the pavement he could hear the whispers. The laughter of the regulars. The word was his Dad was playing away again. But Freddie couldn't take his Dad on. His Dad's word was the law._

* * *

Freddie Roscoe always told his younger brother's to stay out of trouble. Jason was as quiet as a mouse. But Jason's twin brother Robbie was out of control. The reason they moved was because of him. Little Robbie Roscoe couldn't stay out of trouble. If he wanted to bunk off school, he did. If he wanted money, he just stole it. Stealing out of a rich cow's purse was one thing, but holding up the new local shop with a gang that Robbie put together was going too far. It was all Freddie's fault.

* * *

_Jackie Jackie Jackie. No matter how many girls Freddie fucked it was obvious she was the one. She had to be. She'd had two of his sprogs and was the only girl that would take him in long term. "Party right?" Jackie said running up to him and leaping on him in front of his mates. She looked great, in her tight red dress that showed all her curves and pushed out her tits. When the music got started and Party was on it's feet, Freddie got a few surprise visitors…_

* * *

"You used my gun?" Freddie Roscoe asked. "That ain't the point Fred, we didn't get any money" Robbie told him. "Find that gun Rob, if you don't Joe will kill us both" Freddie told him. Freddie found the gun at last, but it didn't stop Joe from finding out. When Jason got arrested a brotherly family meeting was held.

"Holding up shops Rob? What the fuck is mum gonna say when she finds out?" Joe asked.

"_She_ already knows" Their mum said walking in.

* * *

_Ozzy's guard dogs were hunting Freddie Jackson down and he couldn't stop them. "A word" Ozzy's mate Siddy said with two beefy guys that shoved him out to the balcony. "Now you're back, we just want to tell you where we stand" Siddy said. His mates put Freddie on Balcony pole. Freddie played it cool and nodded like a loyal dog. He said whatever it took to keep Siddy sweet. The closer he got to him, the more deals Freddie would be let in on._

* * *

"How could you not let me in on this?" Freddie's mum asked. "Mum we didn't want to worry you" Joe said. But mum was worried. Worried for Rob, worried that he'd get found out. Little Rob got sent to their Aunt's house and the rest of them had to clear up Little Robbie's mess. "Freddie I know you had more to do with that than you're letting on" Joe told him. "I'm going to work" Freddie said. He was early, but Joe was on his tail. "Fred, you idiot, what were you thinking getting Rob in on that job?" Joe asked. "I didn't…..Rob did all that stuff on his own….I warned him….." Freddie said.

"So you knew and didn't tell us?" Joe asked.

* * *

_"Did you know the old Bill were onto me?" Freddie asked his former mate Ron. He was the one that saw Freddie get arrested. He was meant to meet him to close the deal. The police showed up and Ron fucked off back to his car. He was happy to spread the news of Freddie's capture. He paid Ron a little visit. Just to see how he was…_

_"You're doing pretty fucking well" Freddie said looking at the wine on the bookshelf and the paintings on the walls._

_"I get by…..it's a shame you got caught Fred" Ron said._

_"You weren't too fucking shamed to help though" Freddie said._

_"As I said Fred, I came up and you were getting tackled by the old Bill. There was nothing I could do…." Ron said glancing at his Gold watch on his wrist._

_"Yeah Yeah" Freddie said coming closer to him. "You're looking well….come here you jammy git" Freddie said reaching out to hug him. Ron returned the favour before Freddie kneed him in the balls._

* * *

"Fucking typical Freddie….why do you go and balls everything up?" Joe asked. "I thought…..with everything…." Freddie started saying. "How could you hide these bills from me?" Joe asked. "Why does it matter Joe? We've got no money to pay them" Freddie said. "Let's of your mouth alright, can't you use your brain for once?" His brother asked. Freddie looked at the local pub called "The Dog" and suddenly had an idea.

* * *

_"Got any bright ideas for your fuck up?" Siddy asked._

_"Dunno what you mean" Freddie said. "Our mate Ron….he's in hospital. It was Touch and go for a while. Get a hard on kicking the shite out of him you sick fuck?" Siddy asked. Freddie said nothing and waited for instructions._

_"The only reason I'm letting this slide, is cause we need you for a job. But I decide your cut….you got it?" Siddy asked. Freddie nodded and asked his Cousin Jimmy to go with him for support. Jimmy always did as he was told. The job was a bank job. They got masks and got people at gunpoint. But the manager couldn't remember the code for the main account. "I can't remember" The manager said. He was pissing himself until Freddie's cousin Jimmy took the manager into the toilets and calmed him down._

_Jimmy came out with code and it looked like Freddie and his Cousin were finally going to get some money for their families…or so Freddie thought._

* * *

Freddie looked at the computer screen. Why was Lindsay going to a clinic? Freddie closed the laptop as Lindsay came into the room.

"You're…..Preggers then?" Freddie asked.

"Fred!...keep your voice down" Lindsey said getting the laptop. Freddie patted the chair and she sat down. He'd always liked Lindsey. Maybe a little more than he should have. The whole family didn't know yet, but Freddie wondered why his sister in law wasn't happy. "What's the problem?" Freddie asked.

"Problem?" Lindsey asked. We're struggling as it is" Lindsey said.

* * *

"But Joe loves kids….what did he say?" Freddie asked. Her silence said it all.

"Keep this to yourself Freddie" Lindsey said.

"Lynds….don't be hasty" Freddie said.

"Promise that you won't tell him" She asked.

"I promise" Freddie told her.

* * *

_Siddy made a promise. But he never kept it. He pulled Freddie to one side as they were talking about the bank robbery. "So I took the guy to the toilet…." Jimmy said._

_"Yeah….to blow him" Freddie said. The gang chuckled and Freddie was about to make a toast when Siddy came up to him._

_"Freddie…we need to talk….alone" He said._

_"Good job Fred…..now take your lackey and get out" Siddy told him away from his mates._

_"Umm…..okay…" Freddie said looking at his Cousin who was drinking, none the wiser._

* * *

_"You can forget about the money son….you and Jim ain't getting paid a penny" Siddy said._

_"Jim's smooth talking is the only reason we got the cash" Freddie said._

_"Fred, do you think I've forgotten about what you did to Ron? I'm letting you walk out. That's your payment…mate" Siddy said walking to the bar. Watching his cousin laugh about a deal that they'd been cut out of made Freddie's blood boil. Before he knew it the beer glass he had in his hand was broken. He looked at the jagged edges of the bottle before slowly walking up to Siddy and planting the bottle into Siddy's neck..._


End file.
